Coming Home
by PointlessShipper
Summary: After living in Berk all his life, he decides to leave. Following this overwhelming urge to do great things elsewhere. It's been 2 years and he has spoken to no one from his hometown. Now he decides to return. What awaits him in the town he left behind? MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1: Nerves

As I sat in the airport awaiting my flight back home I began to become nervous. Why, you may ask? Well to answer that i'm going to need to give you a little bit of background. Let's start with my name. I'm Hiccup H. Haddock III, and I currently live in Denver, Colorado. I wasn't born here however, I was born in a small suburb of Philadelphia called Berk, located in the Pine barrens of Southern New Jersey. I grew up in there, met my friends there, found my first love there, had my family there both immediate and extended. Everything I had ever known was right there. Alas, I knew from a very young age it wasn't for me. There was this pull inside me, something i still just can't explain. An overwhelming urge to go somewhere new, a place which could satisfy this urge to get away. I tried to shake it, I tried to reason with myself, but I just couldn't. For whatever reason, every time I tried, the pull got stronger. So I gave in, I left behind everything I had ever known after I graduated highschool, and bought a one way ticket to Denver, hoping to start a new life somewhere totally new.

2 years have since passed and I'm halfway through a bachelor's degree in metallurgical engineering from the Colorado School of Mines in Golden. I haven't talked to anyone Berk since I left, apart, of course, from my parents, whom I only talked to briefly on holidays or birthdays. It's june now, and I'm on break until august, so I made perhaps the craziest decision of my life, I bought a one way ticket to Philadelphia, told no one I was coming, and took off for the airport.

So here I am, sitting at gate C38 in Denver International Airport, no clue how I'm going to get to Berk, let alone where to stay once I do.

"All passengers for flight 1187 with non stop service to Philadelphia, we are going to begin boarding, we will start with…" A voice said over the loudspeaker.

I tuned out after that, looking at my boarding pass. _Boarding group C, Seat 17A_ it read.

"Great," I said to myself, "A window seat. Looks like no bathrooms for me"

I stood up, grabbed my backpack and headed to the gate, not totally mentally prepared for what the very near future held.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

"Thank you for choosing us for your flight. The local time is 10:53PM, We hope you enjoyed, and welcome to Philadelphia!" The flight attendant announced

I rose from my seat, grabbed my backpack, and walked out of the airplane.

Almost immediately I was hit with something I was used to being away from, humidity.

"Damn, I forgot how humid this place is" I thought as I exited the gate.

As I walked through the halls of the airport memories started to flood back to me

 _As I arrived home from graduation I set my cap on the table and began to take off my gown. I sigh as I got from graduation exactly what I expected. One person showed up in support of me, ONE. My mother. She flew in from Washington State to come see me. My father, who is the mayor delivered his speech and just left. He didn't even bother to glance in my direction at anytime during the speech, or after it. He just left. I think he blames me for my mother divorcing him, but that doesn't excuse ignoring your son since 6th grade. That did it. I packed my bags, bought a last minute ticket to Denver, and left. Not even bothering to leave a note._

I started to tear up at that memory. The last one I have of this place. And as I exited the airport I decided to call an Uber, I mean, how else was I going to get to Berk?

_TIMESKIP_

As I thanked the driver, I stared at my destination. 2198 Village Square. The home of my childhood friend, and the only one who would have given a damn when I left, Fishlegs Ingerman.

I knock on his front door and wait. I hear some shuffling and a soft "Who the hell knocks at the door at midnight?" From a voice I immediately recognize as Fishlegs'. The door opens, and his Jaw Drops to the Floor.

"Hey Fish," I said "Mind if I crash here tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING SO LATE. I'VE BEEN WORKING 56 HOUR WORK WEEKS AND ANY FREE TIME I HAVE HAS JUST BEEN ME SLEEPING. I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER 3 SO HERE IT IS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Much like his name would suggest, his mouth was moving as if trying to say something, like a fish. After a few seconds he managed to choke out my name.

"H-Hiccup?" He gaped

"Hey Fish, I know it's been a while but frankly I'm not in the mood to see my dad right now, think I can stay for a bit?" I asked.

"O-Of course!" He exclaimed, "Come in! But I want a full explanation as to; A) Where have you been for the past 2 years, and B) Why did you decide to come back now?"

He ushered me into the house and sat me down on the couch. His house is just as I had remembered. Quaint but refreshing. A small living room with an attached kitchen, a single hallway with 3 bedrooms and an office. That was all there was to it. Nothing special but it makes me feel relaxed.

"So," Fishlegs began, "let's start with the where the hell have you been?"

"Ah yes, you remember how only my mom showed up for graduation right?" He nodded. "That's when I decided to leave. If you remember I hadn't committed to a college yet, I had acceptance letters from both Yale and the Colorado School of Mines. Well after my mom was the only one to show, I ran up to my room, accepted the admission to Mines, packed my bags and booked the first plane to Denver. Been in Golden ever since." As I finished I looked at Fishlegs trying to gage his response. His face was one of deep thought, which was good, at least he wasn't angry with me.

"That….makes a surprising amount of sense." Fishlegs stated. "Question 2, why are you back now?" He asked

"After being in Golden for 2 years, the best two years of my life I might add, a friend of mine Thuggory made me realize something….

_TIMESKIP_

" _Hey Hic, I know you don't want to hear this but you told me to always be honest with you so honest I will be" My roommate began "I think you should spend a month or two back in Berk"_

 _I looked at him as if he were an alien "And why in the hell would I EVER go back there? You know what they did to me, you know exactly how much I suffered at their hands. Give me one good reason why I should ever return to that Thor forsaken place."_

 _He looked at me sympathetically and said "And you know mine too. You know what the people from Meathead did to me. Yet last summer I went back, I went back and thanked them. I thanked every single one of them."_

" _Why?" I asked, clearly confused_

" _Because I realised something that made me view the people who ostracized me not as people I should hate, but rather, people who made me as strong as I am. Without them, I'd be a run just like I used to be. But thanks to them, I may still not be the most buff, but I have skin tougher than Iron. I can withstand the torment and ignore it." He finished_

" _You know what, you're absolutely right"_

_END TIMESKIP_

After I finished my story Fishlegs looked at me with what looked to me like respect.

"That, my friend, is something I admire you for. Coming back to the place that made your childhood hell, and thanking the people who went out of the way to make it that way." He spoke.

"Yeah but the problem is that now that I'm here I don't know where to start" I stated.

"Well then" he said with a twinkle in his eye' " Lets start easy. I know a certain blonde who will be very happy to see you"


End file.
